Seijuro-sama
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah seorang robot yang baru saja ditinggal oleh majikannya, dan majikannya menyuruhnya bebas, hanya saja dia masih tetap bertahan, entah karena apa... bad sumary, shonen-ai, maybe akakuro


**Disclaimare**

**Kuroko dan teman-temannya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Warning**

**Shonen-ai, OOC, Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Typo bertebaran, Penulisan Amatiran dll**

**Pairing**

**Maybe AkaKuro**

"…_." = Flasback_

*****mulai*** **

Suara penyedot debu tampak terdengar di ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam peralatan elektronik. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda dengan manik mata senada, sedang membersihkan debu-debu yang ada di karpet ruangan tersebut. Setelah membersihkan ruangan itu, ia terlihat terdiam sambil menatap kosong pada ruangan tersebut.

_"Namamu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku adalah penciptamu, jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku, apapun itu dan panggil aku Seijuro-sama!" perintah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan manik mata heterochrome. Namanya adalah Akashi Seiijuro. Dia adalah ilmuwan muda berbakat dan telah mendapatkan nobel diusianya yang masih dini, 20 tahun. Dia baru saja selesai membuat robot berbentuk manusia yang kini tampak berdiri dihadapannya._

_"Baik, Seijuro-sama," jawab sang robot yang diberi nama Kuroko Tetsuya, tanpa ekspresi. Tentu saja dia kan robot._

Setelah berdiam diri sebentar. Pemuda berambut biru itu, segera keluar ruangan. Kali ini ia ke ruang makan dan membersihkan perabotan makanan di tempat tersebut. Beserta meja makannya. Tangannya cukup terampil, sehingga membuat ruangan tersebut yang memang sudah bersih, jadi tambah berkilau. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda tersebut pun selesai melaksanakan tugasnya dan sebelum ia melakukan pekerjaan lainnya. Sejenak ia menarik kursi makan dan mendudukinya. Sambil menatap kosong pada kursi yang ada dihadapannya.

_"Kenapa anda tidak memakan masakan buatanku, Seijuro-sama? Apakah tidak enak?" tanya sang robot ketika sedang makan malam. Setelah berhasil membuat robot yang bernama Kuroko, setiap hari Akashi selalu merasakan masakan buatan Kuroko._

_Makanan yang dibuat Kuroko memang selalu enak, karena Akashi telah memprogram Kuroko supaya bisa memasak layaknya chef profesional. Akashi memang sengaja menjadikan Kuroko sebagai pembantu, alasannya pertama Akashi sudah bosan membeli makanan di luar. Kedua kenapa ia mesti memperkerjakan orang asing, sebagai pembantunya, kalau Akashi sendiri cukup pandai untuk membuat robot yang dapat disuruh._

_"Aku hanya mau makan, kalau kau menyuapi aku Tetsuya," jawab Akashi yang nadanya mengarah ke perintah agar Kuroko mau menyuapinya._

_"Baiklah jika itu yang anda inginkan Seijuro-sama." Setelah itu terlihat Kuroko yang berpindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Akashi. Kemudian ia memotong steak buatannya dan menyuapinya ke majikannya._

Lalu setelah duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong di atas kursi makan, pemuda itu menuju ke sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna merah marun. Ia pun mengambil sebuah kunci di saku celana miliknya dan membuka pintu tersebut dengan kuncinya. Saat ia memasuki kamar itu, terlihat kosong dan sepi. Langsung saja pemuda tersebut mulai membersihkan debu-debu yang ada di kamar dan menyapu lantainya.

Setelah selesai menyapu dan menyedot debu di karpetnya, pemuda tersebut beralih ke mengepel lantai serta mengelap meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur. Ia juga mengelap beberapa foto yang dipajang dimeja. Sejenak pemuda tersebut memandangi foto tersebut. Foto yang mengabadikan seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang beradu punggung dengan pemuda berambut biru muda.

_"Tetsuya jika aku pergi, kau kubebaskan," ujar Akashi ketika sedang duduk-duduk di atas bebatuan, di pantai. Saat ini Akashi yang kebetulan sedang bosan dan mengajak Kuroko ke pantai. _

_"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Seijuro-sama," jawab Kuroko yang kini duduk sambil beradu punggung dengan Akashi dan ekspresinya masih datar seperti biasa. Apa boleh buat seorang robot mana mungkin punya ekspresi lain, selain datar._

_"Dengar jika aku pergi, aku ingin kau juga pergi dari rumahku dan jalanilah kehidupanmu sendiri," jelas Akashi._

_"Aku tidak bisa jika tidak ada majikan, karena aku adalah robot pembantu," jawab Kuroko._

_"Kalau begitu carilah majikan yang lain, kau bebas jika aku sudah pergi," balas Akashi._

_"Seijuro-sama mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Kuroko kemudian._

_"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas tempat itu jauh," jawab Akashi._

_"Sejauh mana?" tanya Kuroko lagi._

_"Tidak tahu dan kau tidak perlu tahu."_

_"Dengar Tetsuya kata-kataku tadi itu adalah perintah. Jadi setelah aku pergi kau carilah majikan baru, mengerti?!" perintah Akashi mengulang perkataannya lagi._

_"..." Terlihat Kuroko yang tidak menjawab perintah dari Akashi, hanya diam saja tidak seperti biasanya._

_"Tetsuya, kau dengar aku?" tanya Akashi lagi._

_"Jika itu yang tuan inginkan akan saya lakukan, Seijuro-sama," jawab Kuroko yang pada akhirnya membuka suaranya juga._

Pemuda tersebut pun menaruh foto tersebut dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, pekerjaannya selain. Namun kembali ia hanya berdiam diri di kamar ini, bahkan ia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

_"Seijuro-sama tidakah lebih baik anda pergi ke dokter?" usul Kuroko ketika melihat Akashi yang suka memerintah berbaring tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan sesekali ia terbatuk-batuk. _

_"Tidak aku hanya ingin dirawat olehmu...uhuk...uhuk..." jawab Akashi sambil terbatuk-batuk dan sekilas Kuroko melihat darah di tangan Akashi ketika menutup mulutnya saat terbatuk. Tapi kemudian Akashi langsung menyembunyikannya dari Kuroko._

_"Baiklah jika itu yang anda inginkan tuan, biar saya ambilkan obat untuk anda, Seijuro-sama," pamit Kuroko tapi kemudian tangannya langsung dipegang oleh Akashi. Dingin itulah yang dirasakan Akashi._

_"Aku tidak butuh obat, aku hanya ingin kau di sini!"_

_"Baiklah Seijuro-sama." Sejenak suasana hening seketika, tapi kemudian Akashi kembali membuka suaranya._

_"Tetsuya, aku ingin kau mengatakan aku cinta padamu Seijuro-sama, sekarang juga!" perintah Akashi tiba-tiba._

_"Cinta itu apa, Seijuro-sama?" tanya Kuroko yang memang tidak mengerti kata itu. Ia hanya diprogram untuk menjadi pelayan dan ia hanya seorang robot. Jadi tentu saja, kata tersebut sangat asing ditelinganya._  
_  
"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang perlu kau lakukan cukup mengikuti perintahku!" jawab Akashi yang seperti biasa dengan nada absolute._  
_  
"Jika itu yang anda inginkan Seijuro-sama," ujar Kuroko kemudian. Kuroko tampak terdiam sejenak dan setelah beberapa detik, dia pun mulai mengatakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Akashi._  
_  
"Saya mencintai anda Seijuro-sama," ungkap Kuroko sesuai perintah dari Akashi tanpa keraguan sedikit pun dan entah kenapa Kuroko sempat melihat Akashi tersenyum tipis, tapi hanya sedetik karena mukanya kembali datar seperti biasanya. Tak kalah datar dengan muka Kuroko._  
_  
"Baiklah sekarang kau keluarlah aku mau tidur." Kuroko tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi sesuai perintah Akashi. Kuroko berpikir mungkin kata cinta itu adalah kata-kata yang bagus, sehingga membuat Akashi tersenyum tulus, tidak seperti biasanya. Sepertinya Kuroko akan sering-sering menggunakan kata itu terus, supaya bisa membuat tuan mudanya tersenyum terus. _  
_  
Hal ini karena semenjak ia menjadi pelayan Akashi, dia tidak pernah melihat tuan mudanya tersenyum. Padahal salah satu tugas seorang pelayan adalah membuat majikannya senang dan sampai saat ini Kuroko belum bisa membuat Akashi tersenyum. Hanya kali ini saja Akashi tersenyum. Kalau seandainya Kuroko bukan robot mungkin ia bisa ikut tersenyum melihat Akashi tersenyum, sayangnya dia hanyalah seorang robot yang tidak tahu caranya tersenyum._  
_  
_"Hamba mencintai anda tuan muda," guman pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba. Lalu setelah itu ia tampak berjalan ke arah beranda kamar ini. Terlihat ia membuka jendela beranda dan kakinya memasuki beranda tersebut. Baru beberapa detik ia di tempat ini angin mulai membelai rambut birunya.

_"Tuan muda tidak baik keluar kamar di saat anda sedang sakit. Ayo masuk Seijuro-sama," pinta Kuroko ketika melihat tuan mudanya sedang asyik melihat langit di beranda kamarnya._

_"Tetsuya sekarang aku ingin kau memelukku!" perintah Akashi tiba-tiba menghiraukan permintaan dari Kuroko supaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hal ini karena Akashi sedang sakit tidak baik jika ia keluar dari kamar. Apalagi ini sudah malam, tidak akan bagus untuk kesehatannya._

_"Tapi tuan muda..."_

_"Tetsuya kau sudah berani menentangku, hm? Kau tahu kan perintaku absolute! Jadi cepat lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan...hahhh...hahhh..." terlihat wajah Akashi yang semakin pucat dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kalau boleh jujur ingin rasanya Kuroko menolak perintah Akashi. Entah mengapa ia tidak menyukai keadaan Akashi saat ini. Tapi sekali lagi dia hanyalah seorang robot dan ia hanya diprogram untuk mematuhi perintah Akashi. Suka atau tidak suka Kuroko akan tetap melakukannya._

_"Ck, Lama!" Karena Kuroko yang masih terdiam dan tidak bergeming sama sekali, Akashi langsung menarik Kuroko ke dalam dekapannya dan memeluknya. Walaupun terkejut karena mendadak tuan mudanya berprilaku aneh, Kuroko pun akhirnya membalas pelukan tuan mudanya._

_"Tetsuya, Terima kasih, sudah waktunya aku pergi. Jadi sekarang kau sudah boleh bebas..."_

_Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Kuroko merasakan sekujur tubuh Akashi menjadi dingin, tak kalah dingin dengan kulitnya. Kuroko juga tidak merasakan lagi nafas hangat yang sering berhembus ke wajahnya. Serta Kuroko juga tidak bisa mendengar detak jantung dari dada Akashi. _

_Kuroko merasa Akashi seperti dirinya. Kulitnya dingin, tidak memiliki jantung, dan tidak bernafas. Tapi Kuroko tahu, Akashi bukanlah robot sepertinya. Akashi adalah manusia, kalau manusia menjadi seperti robot itu tandanya Akashi sudah..._

"Tuan muda bilang aku sudah bebas, tapi mengapa aku merasa kaki dan tanganku masih terbelenggu rantai yang tidak terlihat. Apa yang harus kulakukan tuan muda? Kenapa tuan muda harus pergi? Aku tidak mengerti..."

Mendadak pemuda tersebut jatuh terduduk di beranda kamar tersebut. Punggungnya tampak menyentuh dinding beranda. Tapi tiba-tiba di pipinya menetes dan mengalir setetes air. Itu bukan air mata, melainkan tetesan gerimis. Dari gerimis lama-lama menjadi deras dan mendadak pemuda tersebut seperti tersengat listrik. Tubuhnya tampak kejang-kejang karena tetesan hujan yang jatuh ke beranda.

"Tu...tuan...mu...da..."

Beberapa menit kemudian tubuh pemuda tersebut tidak bergerak lagi. Ini semua karena pemuda tersebut adalah seorang robot yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan seorang robot tidak akan pernah tahan dengan yang namanya air, karena merupakan kumpulan bahan-bahan elektronika. Jadi sekarang pemuda itu sudah mati dan mungkin tidak akan hidup kembali. Seperti menyusul majikannya.

*****END*****

**Mencoba membuat AkaKuro dan hasilnya O.o tak bisa berkata apa-apa…**

**BTW makasih yang udah ngereview nd memfav fic What punyaku…**

**Nd see you again…**


End file.
